Avatar: Left 4 dead
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: The Avatar must master firebending before the lunar eclipse to defeat the fire lord, but that would be much easier if he and his friends didn’t have to deal with infected benders, various pairings infected main characters as well


**Valve owns left 4 dead, and I don't really know who owns Avatar, but I don't.**

**Ok, third part in my various left 4 dead series, hope you enjoy**

**Summary: ****The Avatar must master firebending before the lunar eclipse to defeat the fire lord, but that would be much easier if he and his friends didn't have to deal with infected benders, (various pairings) infected main characters as well**

**Chapter 1: the uprising**

Flying high above the clouds, Aang and his friends flew on Appa to Ba Sing Seng, where they would meet the Earth king.

"Come on, can't this thing go any faster" Sokka yelled from the back of the saddle.

"You've been riding it for ages, you should know how fast he goes" Katara sighed.

"I can't wait until we get back to Ba Sing Seng" Toph beamed, looking down at the desert, "It's been a while since I've been around Earthbenders.

"I see it" Aang yelled, looking at the city that was coming up.

Appa landed down near the kingdom and the group jumped off and walked over to the city.

Suddenly, they saw an earthbender run up to him looking like he was about to break down with fear.

"Avatar, the earth king is dead" he yelled.

"What, when did the fire nation get here" Aang replied.

"No, he was killed by a group of Earthbenders" he cried.

"WHAT!" The group screamed.

Then they heard a growl coming from deeper in the city.

"That doesn't sound good" Sokka said, and they ran in to see what was happening.

When they got to where the growling came from, there was no one but a group of dead and injured earthbenders,

"My god, who could have done this" Katara said.

One of the earthbenders pointed up to one of the roofs and weakly said" They…are not…human" then he died.

They looked up and saw a group of earthbenders, but their skin was rotted, and they were growling at the Avatar.

"What is it" Toph asked, not seeing them.

The rotted earthbenders jumped down from the roofs, and began kicking rocks at the group.

Aang responded by using his staff to push the rocks back, and Katara summoned the water from a nearby puddle, trapping one of the benders to the ground.

The benders recovered, combining powers to make a massive boulder, crushing it and showering Aang and Katara with stones.

Then one of them summoned a rock, and knocked it right into Sokka.

Another one did the same to Toph, and another one the same to Katara.

The benders then summoned more big boulders and were about to squash Aang, when another boulder hit them.

Haru rushed to the avatar's side, looking at the carnage being done.

"What's happening" Aang asked.

"We don't know, first they started to act weird, then they pretty much pierced the kings heart with a sharp rock, then transformed and rampaged" Haru replied.

The weird earthbenders had recovered, and now were circling the Avatar and Haru.

Then, a fireball burst through the air and smashed into one of the benders, throwing the group off guard.

"Grab your friends, we have to get out of here" Zuko yelled from the rooftops.

Haru grabbed Toph and Katara, and Aang helped Sokka up, and they jumped up to Zuko.

"What the hell has the fire nation done?" Sokka yelled at Zuko.

"This isn't them, they wouldn't do this much damage" Zuko replied.

"APPA!" Aang yelled as loud as he could.

The flying Bison flew straight down to the group, and they all got on, so Appa took off.

"What the hell are they" Haru sighed.

"My guess is, infected" Zuko groaned,

"Infected" Aang said, confused.

A person who has got a disease altering their physical appearance and had a change in brain function" Zuko explained, "But I didn't think they could bend."

"The same thing happened at the fire nation a few years ago, I read it in a scroll somewhere" Sokka said.

"Yes, a few villagers became infected, but they lost their firebending, so why did it change" Zuko sighed.

"That's it, I read it in the North Water village, there's a scroll about that" Sokka yelled.

"Then we should head to the water village, but we should take caution" Zuko warned.

"For what" Aang asked.

"It seems we are immune, but some people aren't, if we are going to trust anyone, we have to make sure that they don't change when coming into contact with an infected.

"Ok, ok, just get us to the water tribe" Sokka ordered, as Appa set course for the northern water tribe.

**So, the earthbenders are infected, and they set a course for the water village. Ok, this is what I am going to do, if you want to review, tell me what pairing you want to put in, they will start at chapter three, but the ones that would be interesting, or common, like Zutara, so just review and tell me what pairings you want.**

**Next Chapter: they reach the village, and the water tribe becomes…you can wait.**


End file.
